


Not the First Time

by creepy_shetan



Category: Bourne (Movies), Bourne Legacy (2012), Bourne Series - All Media Types
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Double Drabble, Inspired by Music, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 12:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1744256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creepy_shetan/pseuds/creepy_shetan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once Aaron sets his mind to something...</p><p>(Originally posted 2013/2/26 as a fill for a prompt.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not the First Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mithrel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrel/gifts).



When Aaron Cross became curious about the taste of his boss's mouth, it wasn’t long before idle fantasy became reality. He was exceptional at taking action well before an opportunity presented itself to most people; it was even noted in his file.

Thus Eric Byer should have known better than to let his guard down around assets.

The retired colonel didn’t know how to react to the sudden contact until something primal -- desire, competitiveness, or dominance; it was unclear -- decided for him to reciprocate fervently. 

Other sensations beyond taste were added bonuses that Aaron hadn’t considered previously. He mentally cataloged the soft feel of Byer's graying hair between his fingers and distinguished the alluring smell of his scent from his cologne.

Just as Byer’s touch inched lower, Aaron pulled away. Byer resisted pulling the asset back in by his loosened tie -- or strangling him with it.

Licking his lips, Aaron nodded to himself, satisfied.

"Thank you, sir."

Straightening his clothes, he turned and exited the elevator.

The next time they met in-person weeks later, Byer made sure it was Aaron who was left breathless.

Aaron thought it meant nothing -- simply Byer getting even. He couldn’t afford to think anything else.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt: Any, any slash couple, "I just want your kiss, boy." (Kate Nash, Pumpkin Soup)  
> The theme: Kissing  
> Originally posted [here](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/370077.html?thread=64229789#t64229789).  
> I only own the writing.


End file.
